HalfAwakening
by Scuttlest
Summary: Presumes that X did not get all of Zero's parts from the X-Hunters in X2. As he rebuilds Zero, Serges ponders what has happened, and what will happen. Oneshot.


**A fan-fic based on the earlier days of Mega Man. Yessss...**

***ahem* Based on the Serges=Wily? theroy. I have mixed feelings about it, but I suppose it does make realistic sense. Serges knew how to rebuild Zero and all that junk, though it wasn't until three games later that they came out with the plot point of how Zero (and X) were difficult to repair and their internals were mysterious. Though it's possible they were already considering that plot-point, seeing as the need to fight against Zero was first brought up in X3, and didn't come into focus until X5.**

**Anyway, is Serges really is Wily, I certainly find it an interesting plot idea. One thing that would make me want a miracle to happen and have Capcom green-light a Maverick Hunter X 2.**

**Ah, read and review, as always. No flames though, but i'll humbly accept mature and contructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: No characters or mentioned characters in this story are owned in any way, shape, or form, by me. Well, yes, I "own" them in the sense that I have Mega Man X2 in my possession, but you know what I mean.**

* * *

A restoration of Zero as a Maverick under Sigma. The others called it the "prophecy", so did the old man reploid. In truth, it was less of a prophecy and more of purification. A restoration of Zero's internal program to its original purpose.

The destruction of X. Dr. Light's last, and finest, creation. When that came to pass, he could truly say that there was no doubt who the superior robot creator was. He was "Serges" to others, but in truth, he was a rebirth of none other then Dr. Wily himself. The dreaded scientist of 20XX. He had been defeated so many times back then, some began to call him a joke, a has-been, the other Mavericks would laugh and insult Wily when they read data-logs coming from 20XX, and would never understand why Serges would simply scowl and walk away.

Serges was at his operating table, taking close analysis of Zero. X had fought valiantly to defeat both him and Violen, but Agile had eluded his detection. Taking advantage of the situation, Serges had lead a charge into Hunter HQ and secured the two parts of Zero that X had acquired. Serges didn't want to think about just how close it had been, had X encountered Agile, Zero could never have been restored. No cheap model from this era could match Light's memento. Nor could anything from this era hope to match his ultimate project, Zero.

Except, perhaps… that one. Serges… Wily, had no interest in restoring that one, Sigma. Yet it was true, his combat abilities were beyond what he thought a modern-era reploid would be capable of. His tactical, analytical, and logic systems almost matched X and Zero.

Almost.

At demands from Agile and Violen, Serges used all his resources to craft Sigma a terrifying new form, yet he only poured so much of his skill into that body. For only Zero was his masterpiece, yet even with restraint, the new body was far superior to his old one, another sign of his superiority over the so-called "foremost Reploid Technician" Dr. Cain. He even crafted into Sigma the power to have a free floating battle-capable virus form. Sigma's power, speed, and reflexes had all been increased by over 400%. Yet still they were inferior in comparison to his masterpiece, Zero.

The necessary procedures had taken place, all that was left is to reactivate him. The ultimate combat robot: Zero. As Serges restored power and purified Zero's mind, the human part of him tingled. As a scientist, he was defined by the strength and power of his creations, 100 years ago he had seen his creations repeatedly beaten and crushed by that accursed blue kid, and stories quickly spread over how his attempts to conquer the world were about as threatening as a fly. His good judgment and logic was also called into question as his attempts to hide behind henchmen like Cossack, Proto Man, and even his made-up Mr. X persona, all ended in failure. Though the failure of the first two were due to the red one's interference.

Serges could see Zero brimming to life. His old false persona was being sealed away, albeit, not deleted entirely, with X having just begun storming through the X-Hunter Base, and fighting Violen as he spoke, he didn't have the time to completely destroy his false persona, and only implanted a fragile re-creation of his true persona, to be refined when he had time again.

"M…Mas… Wi…"

"Yes, Zero. It is your master. Our plan, your mission, begins anew."

Zero's eyes, weather in his false personality or his true one, were cold and focused. It would be impossible to tell which persona was in control. For now, his true self was awakened.

"Zero, allow a fragment of your true mind to root itself down. We'll need a seed of yourself to remain for the future."

X would not be defeated. Not today, the persona he gave Zero was not durable enough, and he could not risk his cover being blown, he had to respond to the call to stop X's progress. Not that that would be possible, Light was a fool, but his creations had power when they wanted to have it, his progress through the X-Hunter Base would not be stopped, Sigma would die again today, and Zero would be restored to his false persona, it was inevitable, but if a fragment of Zero's true mind nestled inside him, a true rebirth could be triggered at a later date.

"Zero, track down a reploid called Sigma, follow his orders to engage the one you were created to destroy. X."

Zero got up into a sitting position, getting his feet on the ground, lifting himself entirely onto them.

"Meanwhile, I must pretend that I'm astonished that he can defeat me."

Serges, Wily, floated on his distinctive platform, the restoration of Zero could not happen today. At a later date, he'd reveal the truth to Sigma, everything about Zero, exactly what it is that made him the ultimate masterpiece.

For now, all that he had to do was allow this conflict to reach it's logical conclusion.

* * *

**Ah... this story... it... well, I felt it had a moderate start, strong mid-point, but an ultimatly clumsy ending. Thankfully, I don't need to bother with confirming or resolving anything, since you can just play X2, though Serges character might strike you differently now. If there's one thing about this story that I enjoyed writing, it's the vague allusion to what happened in X5. Heh heh heh.**


End file.
